LANZALLAMAS
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Y un sonido de sorpresa de los presentes se mezclo con un grito interno de Wander y otro de Something The So And So, que aumento sintiendo como el suelo se le movía empezando a volar, sumándosele felicidad al oír. —¡Aja! Jajaja parece comandante Peepers que usted esta celoso jajaja. Dijo entre cantado el nómada de estrellas, irritando en aumento al mirada carmesí.


_**Hola lindos. Esta cosa corta y rara nació de otra idea con la mil talentos Becatrox, me paso cierto cap donde nuestro poco conocido "Something The So And So" (Alias Hombre Fundido de Marvel y cabeza de Tetera lol) estaba siendo abrazado en un segundo por Wander y esta entre incomodo y asustado jajaja nos pusimos a pensar como sería Peepers celoso de tal escena XD para los que no sepan. Como a la colega y a mi nos nace drama intenso con el comandante (Poco publicado y mucho en borrador) decidimos hace un tiempo darle merecida felicidad con un pupilo fan a él y lindo amigo, el niño este fue el elegido e incluso tenemos dos fics aquí (uno cada una) donde abordamos su amistad, pueden pasar a leerlos si gustan en nuestros perfiles. Y con este igual hemos hecho ambas una versión corta con la misma idea, obvio que a Becatrox todo lo que hace de los peques de esta serie les queda ¡Mil veces mejor!.**_

 _ **Luego de esta larga introducción, muchas gracias por leer linduras.**_

 _ **Galaxia Wander es propiedad de Craig McCracken, solo la historia pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"LANZALLAMAS"**

Era uno de los mejores día de su maléfica vida, al fin estaría en el festival de villanos. Si esa exclusiva celebración donde solo lo más vil de la galaxia asistía, se necesitaba una invitación donde solo se permitía llevar a un único acompañante, solo los merecedores de ese festejo estaban hay, lo conocido como crema hinata de lo perverso.

En otras palabras un grupo de malhechores en una fiesta con comida gratis y música rock al punto de sangrar los oídos.

Escusa para alcoholizarse, reírte a montón con los que se pasen en dicha acción ridiculizandose solos, llevarte comida en una bolsa grande de sobras, intentar ligar con alguien que quizás solo te evaporice la cara, pero sobretodo chismear en grupo y de paso hacer correr rumores falsos de tus ñoños enemigos buenos oh rivales en la chamba.

Pero para nuestro descuadrando Something The So And So ir a ese evento significaba mucho más que eso, era ser digno de acompañar a su venerado ídolo y maestro Peepers, no le sorprendía que no únicamente Lord Hater recibió invitación, sino también el aplicado comandante Peepers obtuvo la suya.

El alma casi se le sale de la tetera cuando su perfecta guía le preguntó, "¿Quieres ir conmigo?" ahogo mil grititos similar a fan loca por un cantante guapo con eso, Peepers pudo llevar a cualquiera de la flota, fieles lacayos que han trabajado años a su mando, oh colegas de grandes trayectorias que conoce de tantos años en este rango, pero no. Fue a él quien invito, solo él fue merecedor ante el ojo rojo de ir a su lado.

—Podría... Este... Es... Quizás... Porque soy... Soy... Soy...

Los ojos en la tetera brillaban tanto, juntando sus manos a la par de la mesa de bocadillos.

—Su amigo.

Se dijo reflexionando ido en un trance donde los truenos malvados y los dulces se mezclan, si eso era cierto su sueño de ser el mejor amigo y futura mano derecha de su venerado comandante se volvía realidad.

Ignoraba olímpicamente como la celebración se prendía, algunos bailaban empujando a otros volviendo leves peleas, mientras otros ya se emborrachaban gritando el nombre de quien jamás lo sacaría de la friendzone, y mas invitados llegaban. Pero solo uno le interesaba al traje rojo, un único ser admirable con mirada de ese peculiar color e intelectual que inspira a dar cada paso en esta cosa llamada vida. Le dijo que no lo dejaría solo pero no llevaba tanto de retraso, un par de minutos que podría ser buscando donde estacionar la nave donde se transportaron, su maestro jamás llegaba tarde a nada, bien le había dado esa lección, el tiempo planeado es valioso no debe desperdiciarse.

—¡Hola!.

Una voz que no era la esperada lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos, topando su insegura mirada con un pequeño ser esponjoso naranja, activándose a mil sus alertas internas.

No... No... No... No... ¡No!... ¡NO, NO, NO!.

Esto no podía ser, esto era malo, muy malo.

Ese nómada de sombrero verde es el claro ser más odiado para el comandante Peepers, lo detesta tanto por interferir en sus conquistas con Lord Hater... Aunque tampoco es tonto como parecía, bien sabía que otra cuestión del tema alías el ultimo nombre mencionado, influía en aumento con su recelo por ese alíen, a quien le puso tantos apodos despectivos pero lo limitaba a Hippie.

Y ahora lo tenía aquí enfrente, justo el individuó amable que alegra a todo el universo y saca de sus casillas a su idolatrado. No es como si pudiese golpearlo intentando destruirlo y así agradar a Peepers, no, ya él mismo le había dicho que no podían dañarlo, no le explicó bien pero sospechaba tenía que ver con el Lord que sirve, a esta etapa de convivir con el comandante ya había aprendido a leerlo entre lineas, transmitiéndole una historia que solo le inspiraba a abrazar al comandante, (Disimuladamente lo a logrado un par de veces).

El punto que no podía dañar al nómada, pero tampoco convivir con él, ¿Que pensaría Peepers?... Lo regañaría oh daría un terrible escarmiento. Por lo tanto optó por retirarse lentamente, pero un par de brazos lo atraparon.

—Jajaja ¿Que sucede, eres tímido?, ¡Solo iba a preguntarte si pensabas en alguien que quieres mucho!, ¡TE VEÍAS TAN FELIZ, SOMETHING THE SO AND SO!.

—¿Sabes.. Em... Este... Am... Tu... Mi nombre y eso...?

Pregunto el mencionado nervioso porque el contacto no cesaba, incluso lo sentía aumentarlo.

—¡Pero claro! Eres aquel aprendiz de villano, nos vimos un par de veces en el pasado jajaja, ¡Tambien eres desde hace once meses y cinco días con ocho horas alumno del comandante Peepers!.

Something The So And So dejo para después indagar él porque ese individuó sabia tanto y no dejaba de sonreír al hablar, así el porque estaba hay, lo único que le interesaba en este momento es que lo suelte.

—Podrías...

En este momento rogaba no tartamudear y dar ciento de vueltas para decir algo. Tenía mal presentimiento de esto, si fuera un gato estaría erizado arisco con ese simple abrazo, no negando que aparte que sudaba como nunca en su insegura vida.

Mientras Wander solo lo abrazo aparte que como buen saludo, intentando hacer al amigo de su amigo (según él) sentirse tranquilo, ese chico temblaba y su mirada parecía gritar auxilio, ¡Necesitaba un abrazo!.

Y de repente la música paro, todo el alboroto normal en una fiesta se corto, las miradas viajaron veloces a un único lugar, justo en el momento que un disparo de lacer se llevaron por suerte solo un par de pelos de la espalda de Wander, abrazándose más por reflejo al ser que en el miedo también se aferro a él.

Aumentando la rabia de quien grito.

—¡QUITALE TUS REBOLTOSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, APESTOSO HIPPIE!.

Junto a no solo exigirlo, sino caminar a paso pesado donde ambos, apartarlos tosco con sus manos poniéndose en medio, la mirada de Peepers actualmente mataría más efectivamente que un arma. Como la que volvió a cargar y apuntaba en la frente del nómada.

—¡Hey comandante Peepers! Solo estábamos saludandonos.

Dijo el nómada algo nervioso por la pistola que más se pegaba a su frente, jamás había visto a la segunda mano de Lord Hater de esta forma, parecía una fiera que en lugar de aire respiraba fuego.

—Se... Se... Señor yo...

Intento decir el atemorizado pupilo a sus espaldas.

—¡TÚ TE CALLAS!.

Con ese grito no solo el pobre Something The So And So se había aterrado, su agudez fue tanta que más de alguno de los terribles villanos tembló llamando a mami.

—¡Y TÚ WANDER NO VUELVAS ACERCARTE A MI ALUMNO!.

Casi se veían venas saltando del ojo rojo, en lo que el cabellos naranjas analizaba algo.

—¡UNA PLAGA COMO TU PUEDE CONTAMINARLO CON SUS CONCEPTOS HIPPIES!.

De acuerdo, no se necesitaba ser un matemático para comprender la doble intención en sus palabras, pero para Wander se confirmó su teoría con lo siguiente.

—¡ALGO DE ALGO ES MI MEJOR AMIGO, TE QUIERO LEJOS DE ÉL!.

Y un sonido de sorpresa de los presentes se mezclo con un grito interno de Wander y otro de Something The So And So, que aumento sintiendo como el suelo se le movía empezando a volar, sumándosele felicidad al oír.

—¡Aja! Jajaja parece comandante Peepers que usted esta celoso jajaja.

Dijo entre cantado el nómada de estrellas, irritando en aumento al mirada carmesí.

—¿Celoso yo?.

Se guardó el arma, jalando de un brazo con fuerzas al cabeza de tetera, sin disminuir su estado agresivo actual.

—¡CLARO QUE ESTOY CELOSO, BOLA DE PELOS!, ¡¿Y QUE?!, ¡NO ES ALGO QUE TE IMPORTE, SOLO TEN TU DISTANCIA!.

El aspirante a villano vibro con ojos conmovidos saltando en su interior, compitiendo con su estado solo Wander que junto sus manos con expresión de "Aww que adorable" en lo que los presentes volvían a lo suyo por el comandante retirarse del lugar casi corriendo poseído en el enojo, llevándose prácticamente arrastras a Something The So And So que había olvidado el proceso de caminar.

—Jajaja sabía que el comandante Peepers era muy afectuoso, que tierno que tema perder a su mejor amigo como para celarlo así.

Se decía solo el cantante.

—En fin me iré a buscar el mio, ¡Hatey donde estas!.

Grito perdiéndose entre la multitud, regresando la música y todo como antes. Claramente el Lord llevo a su mejor amigo hasta el fin acompañándolo, y en algún momento intento ligar alguna chica que lo rechazo y debe estar oh noqueado por bolso, oh en un rincón deprimido comiendo helado.

Mientras afuera en el estacionamiento de naves.

—¡Wow señor Peepers eso fue increíble!.

Exclamaba un sorprendido y a la vez que alagado Something The So And So que no cabía en si de la felicidad, poco podía importarle dejar el festival atrás, si aquí tenía a su sueño hecho real a su lado.

En lo que Peepers le daba la espalda viendo el vacío. No y no, Wander no iba a volver a quitarle un mejor amigo soñado como con Hater, poco a poco a pesar del desagrado y negación del Lord terminaron siendo eso, Hater prefería a Wander en todo los sentidos, hasta compartían collares de mejores amigos y lo uso de contacto de emergencia... Ahora al fin luego de tanta depresión tenía a alguien a su lado, un pupilo que lo admira y veía con la devoción genuina que en su momento solo fue para Lord Hater, con quien sobrepaso el profesionalismo y término siendo su amigo.

Justo en el momento que vio al hippie atrapando en un abrazo meloso a Something The So And So supo que temía perderlo, que se había vuelto más que su amigo por las noches de desvelos de entrenamientos, en todas esas salidas improvisadas a divertirse, por esas conversaciones largas de todo a la vez que de nada, por el cuidado que tuvo con discreción y respecto sanar sus heridas. Le aterraba perderlo ahora que dejo de ser otro del monto volviéndose en su corazón en su mejor amigo.

—¿Eh?.

Balbuceo sintiendo la calidez que el causante de sus pensamientos lo abrazaba de repente, lo sentía vibrar apresándolo como lo más valioso en el universo, sin tener acceso a ver su rostro podía sentir que sonreía como jamás en su vida, asiéndolo sonreír de igual forma. Era cierto lo que grito frente a la multitud cosa que le hacia feliz saber, y al parece esta vez es correspondido aumentándose esa felicidad.

—¡Jamas olvidaré esto comandante, lo quiero!.

Aun estaba emocionado, logrando hacerlo reír por lo bajo, esta fase que distinta a quebrarse de nervios y solo vibrar es nueva en su alumno, agradable realmente al saber que precisamente el causo eso.

—Yo también te quiero Algo de Algo.

Dijo en un tono que gritaba verdad, correspondiendo el abrazo sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida completo, no a medias, sino pleno.

Estando así algunos segundos que maravillosamente se sintieron eternos.

Hasta que.

—¡PERO TIENES QUE QUEMAR ESE TRAJE!.

Tomándolo tosco a nueva cuenta del brazo, jalando al pobre cabeza de tetera desubicado.

—¿Eh? Pero... Pero... Pero... Señor, mire, yo, es que, como decirle, yo... ¡Solo este tengo!.

Grito asustado al Peepers acercárselo y tener de nuevo una mirada que espanta.

—Aparte... Que... Que... Que... Yo lo hice...

—¡NO ME IMPORTA, ESE MAL OLIENTE HIPPIE TE TOCO Y APESTAS A ÉL!.

Camino con pasos el doble de pesados en busca de la nave.

—¡Solo espera que encuentre el lanzallamas y lo quemaré yo mismo!.

—...Grop...

Fue todo lo que pudo decir nuestro Something The So And So despidiéndose para siempre de su singular atuendo.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Jajaja si ya sé que Peepers parece esposa celosa cuarentona lol cualquier cosa de celos siempre lo inspiró en cierto alguien que su nombre comienza con "A" lol. Y hasta cierto punto Peepers tiene razón, esta traumado por Wander con Hater y los collares, de ese pedasito de cap han nacido tantas teorías y dramas con Becatrox lol.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
